Memories on the wind
by PointlessKnife
Summary: Magic is not a toy, it can be dangerous and deadly. Why did it have to take that one fatal job to prove it?


For once, Fairy tail weren't brawling. They were all quiet, sitting down, all wearing grave expressions. A couple were even crying. The mood hung over them like a dark, heavy cloud. Everyone kept glancing towards the doors that they had come to hate in those last long hours. The doors to the infirmary. Their hearts were being ripped in half every second they waited for the news. Had their guild mate made it? Everyone was sitting fingers crossed, silently willing that she'd make a full recovery. Everyone remembered when they burst into the guild hall, the strongest team in ruins.

Several people looked up as the doors were kicked open, allowing a freezing gust of wind to enter, along with rain, which splattered the floor of the hall. The strongest team looked horrible, there was no other way to put it. Clothes torn, soaked and covered in mud. The mental alarm bells started ringing as they appeared to be covered in injuries and their job was simple. Everyone knew this but not really the specifics of the job, Why? They had bought Wendy with them. Sweet little Wendy, the cute sky dragon slayer who tried to help everyone. The little girl who lying dying in Natsu's arms.

"Help her!" He bellowed, eyes wild.

The rest of the team came running up behind him, faces stained with mud and blood. The Master was first to react.

"Jet, go fetch Porlyusica. Now!" As their speed mage raced of, they moved the team to the infirmary to try and get the story. It turned out that Natsu was the only one who could speak, other than the Exeeds but they were too busy laying Wendy on a bed. Lucy was in shock. Gray was unconscious and carried by Erza, who had a nasty cut across her face. None of this compared to poor, poor Wendy. She had a gaping hole in her stomach. Her clothes were torn as were everyone's but what remained was covered in blood.

(Begining Natsu's flashback)

The job had been simple. And really, really boring. The client had been the mayor who wanted some mages to entertain his children. All they really like was Lucy's magic. It had paid well but had started to kill his brain cells just standing there. He had to admit, they were snobby - demanding this and that and threw a tantrum when Lucy ran out of magic. They ended up screaming for their dad. He then became lost in thought, memories of Igneel. He saw Wendy go quiet as well so he went over and squeezed her shoulder. She gave him a small smile.

At some point the screaming had become deafening to their sensitive ears. The mayor had thanked them then seen them off rather sheepishly. It had seemed luck was on his side when the train had broken down, making them walk. Maybe not so much when it started raining heavily and it mostly put out the fires he tried to use to light the path. Lucy didn't even have the energy left to summon 'the clock guy', All of them were splattered in mud. The path was tricky and steep, Carla struggling to lift Wendy over the rougher parts. They're had been a bend coming up and it was hard to tell if anyone was behind it. That was when the group of rogue mages jumped out. A small dark guild of about 4 members. The one who was clearly the leader sauntered forwards.

"Ah, the little fairies fell into our trap. What a pleasant surprise." He sneered mockingly. "Who knew cutting the train rails would be so easy, with the prize of luring you all here." This guy was getting annoying.

"So what, who cares?" He couldn't help but yell.

"We do." The comeback was so obvious that even the snowman had caught on.

"You losers and nobody else." he said with a cold edge to his tone that rivalled his magic.

That was then the fighting started. Natsu had used slightly more magic to keep his fists on fire as he rushed at the nearest guy. Maybe this wasn't the best choice. The man sent a wave of water at him. Only to have it freeze and shatter in to needle like shards and go flying back at him. Gray had chosen the same guy and would admittedly do better. They couldn't argue over it now, not with a member of their team exhausted by the job. Though he did make a mental note to beat Gray up for it later. Wendy was taking on one of them, enhancing her abilities to try and gain even footing. One however was going after Lucy and the Exeeds and he couldn't have that, not when she couldn't defend herself. He just prayed that Wendy could defend herself. The man used some kind of fire magic. Now that was very lucky. He got a free meal and someone easy. He ate the flames the enemy threw at him and took him out with a couple of punches and one swift kick to the head.

Gray had long since finished the water guy. They both rushed towards the guy Wendy was fighting. Only to be stopped by having Erza thrown at them. Her armour hit Gray in the face, causing him to crumple. Wendy was only just handling her opponent so Natsu ran over to help her. The guy went down after one flaming fist to the face. Then things started going wrong.

A single flash of lightning illuminated what would later haunt their nightmares. The leader of the group, who was apparently a requip mage as well, lunging towards Lucy, sword drawn.

Everything seemed to slow down. Erza blinked and let out a cry of horror. Lucy's eyes widened and she seemed to freeze. No he thought I can't watch her die, not again. He started moving too, dashing forwards, hand outstretched to try and stop the sword just as he had tried to stop the shadow. He knew deep in his heart that he'd be too late but he couldn't think over wise. Or else he'd fall into pieces.

Suddenly Wendy, oh god, Wendy was there, thrusting herself between the sword and Lucy. The most determined look on her face as she was stabbed. Then in a flash time sped up, her face slipped into pain and a shrill scream rang out. Natsu honestly couldn't remember much next, all he saw was red. When he regained his senses Lucy was kneeling over Wendy and trying in vain to stem the flow of blood. The leader was behind him, covered in burns and passed out. He was too busy to rush to the aid of the girl he saw as his sister to notice the scales disappearing from his arms and face.

"Wendy.., Is she?" He croaked out.

Lucy was sobbing now but managed to shake her head. Then there was still hope.

"C'mon, we have to get her back to the guild!" He said scooping her up. Lucy nodded clearly still in shock. She went to help Erza stand, the Exeeds scooping up Gray. Natsu held Wendy close to him, as if she would fade away once out of his sight. Then they ran.

Along the way, Wendy briefly regained consciousness.

"Natsu?"

"Wendy? Don't worry. We'll get you healed in no time!"

"I I'm cold."

He merely hugged her closer, hoping his abnormal body heat would keep her warm.

"Thank you for everything... Just in case I die. You, Fairy Tail were are my family."

He couldn't stop the tears dripping down his cheeks.

"And we always will be." He said it like a promise. Hoping it would give her something to hold onto.

"I " Her eyelids fluttered shut. She snuggled against him. He made an effort to run, if possible even faster. Somehow the tears couldn't stop. Not if she could be taken from the family she held so close to her heart.

(flashback end)

Her team, now healed refused to leave her side. The master had snapped several staffs already. Everyone was waiting to hear. Porlyusica stepped out into the hall. Very slowly she shook her head. "She's just hanging on. She wants to say goodbye."

One by one the guild trailed in. She was smiling, despite the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for being there to be my family Fairy tail."

The rest of the guild slowly dwindled out, crying freely. Leaving Wendy with those closest to her. Lucy was still crying, eyes red and swollen. "I'm so so sorry Wendy, if I had been able to dodge then..." The rest of her sentence was inaudible through her sobs.

Wendy managed to shake her head. "I knew what I was doing. Please don't blame yourself Lucy. There's nothing to forgive." Lucy sank to her knees, crying in harsh sobs. She looked at Erza who was crying silently, then at Gray who seemed to be doing his best to keep his sorrows in check; eyes moist and he was shaking. Natsu was kneeling at her side, head bent. Happy had been crying in Lucy's lap. None of this compared to Carla, who was on top of Wendy and wailing. Long mournful heartbreaking wails, reaching up to the sky. Her last words were barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry..." She never finished. Her head fell back and she gave a little sigh as the breath left her lungs forever.

The aftermath

Two weeks later and the mood hadn't improved. The funeral had been heartbreaking. There was a grave in the grave yard, and a small shrine in the corner of the guild. Carla had put up mental walls and seemed to be in a permanent state of shock. Nobody had reached her, even despite Happy's multiple attempts. Lucy hadn't been to the guild since and it was clear she still blamed herself. Natsu, Gray and Erza were all trying to deal with the guilt and the Wendy shaped hole in their hearts. If only they had just moved faster. Defeated their enemies faster or stopped her. But wait, that would mean Lucy would die again and nobody wanted that, not another death, the world surely couldn't be that cruel.

Natsu sighed. He missed Wendy, so much that it burned his heart just to think of her. He wished that she didn't have to die. Lucy hadn't come to the guild since and it was starting to worry him.

He decided that her apartment was long due a break in. Nobody even looked up as he left the guild. He hoped that she would start screaming and kick him into a wall, but even he knew she would be too depressed to react.

He slid open the window and was almost immediately proven correct. She was hunched up on her bed, the floor nearby covered in tissues. She barely reacted when he put his hand on her shoulder. Worries sprang into his mind as he had no idea how her greif had affected her.

"Hey," he said softly. "can you tell me what's wrong?"

Then she was hugging him and sobbing, how she wished she had been strong enough or had just moved out the way, so Wendy would've never had to take her place. He slowly shook his head.

"No, she knew what she was doing and what her chances were. I don't thnk she's want you to get so upset, she'd want you to live on, for her sake." She nodded through her tears and went back to crying. He could save his feelings for another day, for now he would just hold her.

Wendy blinked open her eyes. She appeared to be floating. It was a calm place where ever she was, there was a beautiful view of the sky. A serene blue, stretching in an infinite dome, clouds gliding gracefully across the sky. She sat up, surprised at how easy the motion was. Her last few hours had been in pain and now seemed hazy. She looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a meadow. The tall, lush grass waving in a slight breeze, many colourful flowers dotted the landscape, small blooms vibrant and full of life. She span round so fast she fell flat on her face when she heard movement behind her. She blinked and pushed the tall stems out of her face. Then blinked again. And again.

"Grandeeney?"

END


End file.
